


One Night Stand

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Non-Wrestling AU, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Becky wakes up in a motel after a night of drunken sex only to realize she has an engagement ring on her finger.Charlotte doesn't realize her grandmother's ring is missing until it's too late.OrThe one where Charlotte and Becky have to do everything they can to find each other.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Charlynch fic so let me know what y'all think after reading!!
> 
> For requests and prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on Tumblr: Dreaduquesne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky wakes up with the engagement ring on her finger but has no memory of how she got it. Charlotte remembers how she "lost" the ring but it's too late.

Becky grunted as the sun beamed onto her face. She tightened her already closed eyes and turned away from the assault. It felt like she had been kicked in the head but she had to wake up. She promised her best friend that she’d go to a spin class with her at 9am but she felt like death.

She glanced at her phone. It was12:27pm. Yeah, Sasha was definitely going to kill her and just as she suspected, the pink haired woman sent plenty of texts confirming.

Becky threw her phone down and turned to lie on her back, shielding her face from the morning sun. It was only then she realized she was completely naked under a red, silk sheet. She brought it to her chin, horror on her face at the realization of being naked in a stranger’s bed until she recognized the familiar paint of the Twisted Bliss Motel.

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning to slide off the bed. There was a note on the nightstand. She read it.

_Sorry you had to wake up without me. If it makes you feel any better, the sex was AMAZING. BRILLAINT. SHOW-STOPPING._

Becky didn’t even bother reading the rest of the note before she tore it to shreds.

“The sex woulda been better if I actually remembered it.” She stood up off the bed and threw the shredded pieces in the trash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A fully clothed Becky walked into the lobby. She made her way over to the check-out desk. “Hey Roman.”

Roman smirked at her. “Dean told me you had a wild night last night.”

“Too bad I don’t remember none of it,” Becky replied, massaging her temples.

“Too much vodka will do that,” Roman laughed softly.

Dean walked out of the office and stood behind Roman. “Becky, Becky, Becky. Oh my God.”

Becky pointed a finger at him. “Don’t you say anything or I will punch you so hard in the face,” she warned.

Dean raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. “I'm sorry. Is that _not_ what the sexy blonde was screaming to you last night?”

Becky clenched her jaw.

“If those walls could talk, I can only imagine the things they’d say.” Dean thought for a moment. “Not the blonde’s walls though 'cause I’m _pretty_ sure you destroyed those.” He leaned over the counter and raised his hand in front of Becky for a high five.

Roman tried his best not to laugh but a snort escaped him.

Becky rolled her eyes. “I hate both you dopes so much.”

“So yer just gonna to leave me hangin, lass?” Dean said in a faux Irish accent. He slapped his own hand as Becky glared at him. She turned and walked out of the motel.

Dean sniffled, wiping away a nonexistent tear as he watched the Irish woman walk to her car. “Our little caterpillar is a butterfly now.”

Roman squinted. “Did she… have a ring on her finger?”

Dean turned to him. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure she has an engagement ring on her _ring_ finger.”

“What are you talking about? They’re all ring fingers.”

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte drove up to Natalya’s house wearing dark sunglasses and a cup of coffee in her hand. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for the woman to open it.

Natalya swung the door open. “Oh, sweetie.” She scrunched her nose. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks Nattie,” Charlotte sarcastically responded, brushing pass the other blonde as she made her way into the house.

“So,” Natalya drawled out, following Charlotte to the couch, “tell me everything.”

Charlotte plopped down on the couch. “You and I went to a club. We partied, had a few drinks and the rest is a blur.” She sipped her coffee before sitting it on the glass table in front of her.

“What about the redhead you left with?” Natalya asked, raising her right elbow and resting it on the back of the couch.

“I woke up naked with her next to me so I’m assuming we had sex,” Charlotte said. She leaned her head on the back of the couch and sighed. “Hopefully it was good.”

Natalya picked up Charlotte’s hand. “Where’s your ring?”

Charlotte turned to her. “My ring?” She looked down at her hand, eyes widening. “Where the hell is my-”

Then she remembered.

-

_Becky and Charlotte stumbled into their motel room. Becky closed the door and turned to the blonde with a dangerous look in her eyes that sent a chill up Charlotte’s spine. She removed Charlotte’s burgundy, leather jacket and threw it on the floor._

_Charlotte lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a black-laced bra, and threw it wherever before pulling Becky in for a sloppy, heated kiss._

_Becky guided her toward the bed. The back of Charlotte’s knees hit the bed and she pulled Becky down with her as she felt herself falling. She moaned as Becky’s warm, wet mouth licked and trailed kisses all over her breasts and taut abdomen._

_Becky stood up and pulled off Charlotte’s black, leather boots. She dropped to her knees and licked the spot just below the taller woman’s belly button as she undid the tight, black jeans._

_“Did you get these jeans on sale?” She asked. “‘Cause they’re about to be 100% off.”_

_Charlotte covered her face, laughing at the stupid joke as Becky unzipped the jeans with her teeth before pulling them off completely. She pulled the diamond ring off her right ring finger. “Do you, Becky, take me, Charlotte, to be your one night stand?”_

_Becky ignored the question as she climbed on top of her. She bent down for a kiss but Charlotte playfully pushed her face away._

_“No. You have to say yes first,” Charlotte drunkenly explained._

_Becky gripped her wrist and pinned her to the bed. “I don’t even know yer name, lass.”_

_Charlotte flipped their position, a satisfied smirk on her face as Becky bit he bottom lip. “It’s Charlotte."_

_Becky sat up on her elbows below her. “Hi Charlotte, I’m Becky and yes, I will be yer one night whatever.” She held out her left hand._

_Charlotte chuckled as she slipped the ring on Becky’s finger._

_“Irish luck never felt so good,” Becky grinned. She pulled Charlotte toward her and reversed their position but missed the bed altogether, sending them to the floor with a loud THUD._

-

Charlotte sank into the couch. “I proposed to her before we had sex.”

“You did WHAT?”

“Don’t make me say it again, Nattie,” the blonde pleaded.

“Who proposes to someone before they have sex?”

“It wasn’t a _marriage_ proposal,” Charlotte defensively stated. “It was more like a…” She searched for the words but her mind blanked. “I don’t know.”

“Did you at least know her name? Did she give you her number?”

“Yes. Her name is Becky and no, I,” Charlotte sighed, “don’t have her number.”

Natalya shook her head, disappointment written all over her expression. “Ric’s gonna kill you if you don’t find that ring.”

“I know that’s why I have to go back to the Twisted Bliss Motel. She was sleep when I left, maybe she still is.” Charlotte picked her coffee up before standing. She looked at Natalya expectantly. “Aren’t you coming with me?”

Natalya put her hands up. “Your proposal during sex, your mess. I’m staying out of it.”

“But I need your moral support.”

Natalya sighed dramatically. “Fine. I haven’t had a good laugh in a while.”

“Wow, Nattie. You’re the best,” Charlotte replied sarcastically.

Natalya placed a hand on her chest, mocking flattery. “That’s so sweet of you to say, Char.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Becky walked into the house she shared with her best friends. “Honey, I’m home,” she yelled out.

“Don’t honey me,” Sasha yelled back. Becky walked into the kitchen where Sasha’s was cutting carrots on a cutting board. She sat on the counter.

“Hey Sash, what’s long and hard and has cum in it?”

“You would know you dick.”

“A cucumber,” Becky protested, trying to contain her laughter as she picked up the phallic shaped vegetable.

“Becky,” Sasha deadpanned.

“Yeah?”

Sasha directed the knife to Becky’s ring finger. “What is that?”

“What?” Becky looked down at the diamond on her finger. She dropped the cucumber on the counter. “A ring.”

Sasha burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god. You got drunk and married someone? I have to tell Bayley.” She dropped the knife on the cutting board and picked up her phone.

“No no no no. I’m-I’m not married…” Becky stared at the ring, hoping and praying it would disappear from her finger.

“Dammit. She’s not picking up.” Sasha sat her phone down on the counter. She grabbed Becky’s hand and examined the ring. “It’s sexy as hell, though. Whoever gave you this must really love you.” She choked out a laugh.

Becky slapped Sasha’s hand away. “Shut up and help me.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“No.”

Sasha leaned against the counter, a hand on her hip. “Then how am I supposed to help you?”

Becky closed her eyes, searching for any kind of memory of the night before.

“What was her name?” Sasha asked.

“A city.”

“A city? This girls name is ‘A City?’”

“No, you dope. Her name is the name of a city.”

“Her name is 'The Name of A City?'” Becky glared at her. “Okay, okay. What city?”

Becky opened an eye and gave her a death stare. “If I knew that, I would tell you.” She closed her eye back.

“Is it Brooklyn?”

“No. It’s the name of one of those southern cities.”

“Dallas?”

“No.”

“Miami? Tampa?”

“No and no.” Becky opened her eyes. “I think it begins with a ‘C.’”

Sasha narrowed her eyes. “Charlotte?”

“Yes! I love you.” Becky pulled Sasha in for a quick kiss.

Sasha wiped her mouth. “Did you brush your teeth after you fucked this Charlotte? Because I’m pretty sure I just tasted her and I’m telling my girlfriend you kissed me.”

“That is whatcha get for laughin.” Becky slid off the counter.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the motel but I have to take a shower and brush my teeth first.”

Sasha turned back to the vegetables on the cutting board. “I'll make you something for your hangover, even though you bailed on spin class.”

"Love you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte drove her car into an empty parking space. She put the car in park and leaned back in her seat. “I hate this.”

Natalya’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. “It’s TJ. I’ll be right behind you.” She answered the call as Charlotte got out of the car, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the motel.

Sitting at the check-in desk was a woman with pink tips at the end of her blonde hair, her feet propped up on the table. She stood up when she saw Charlotte.

“Welcome to the Twisted Bliss Motel. My name is Alexa Bliss and yes, I am the owner. How may I assist you gorgeous?”

“I… slept here last night and I left something in my room so I was wondering if I could go check to see if it’s still there.”

“What room, beautiful?”

“3C?” Charlotte answered, not completely sure.

Alexa raised an eyebrow. “Is that a question or a statement, babe?”

“I’m not sure,” Charlotte breathed out.

“Was the room upstairs or downstairs ‘cause the ones upstairs have been cleaned already and nothing is in the lost and found.”

Charlotte’s shoulders dropped. “Shit.” She searched the lobby for nothing in particular before turning to Alexa. “You wouldn’t know a redhead named Becky by any chance, would you?”

Alexa examined the blonde with a curious eye. “Nope,” she lied, “never heard of her. Sorry.”

Charlotte took the pen from the sign-in clipboard. She pointed to a small stack of colorful papers next to Alexa. “Can I get one of those sticky notes?”

“Sure.” Alexa tore a sticky note off and handed it to her. Charlotte wrote her name and number on a piece of paper.

“If she stops by, could you give me a call or tell her to give me a call?” She handed the paper to Alexa.

“Will do, lovely,” the shorter blonde smiled sweetly. Charlotte nodded and walked out of the motel. A janitor walked through the lobby dragging a trashcan behind him.

“Seth,” Alexa called out. She motioned for him to come to her.

“Yeah?”

“Becky had a one night stand last night.”

“I know. That’s all Dean could talk about this morning.”

Alexa pointed to where Charlotte was walking through the parking lot. “That’s her.”

Seth’s brows rose, a surprised expression on his face. “Becky topped that?”

“Apparently.” Alexa slid the sticky note to Seth. “And she’s looking for Becky.”

Seth took the paper. “She’s probably a stalker,” he said before tearing the paper and dropping it in the trashcan. “Becky’s our girl and we can’t have that.”

Alexa rolled her eyes. “You didn’t have to tear the damn paper you dramatic asshole.”

“If I didn’t, you probably would’ve tried to hook up with her.”

Alexa crossed her arms. “… So.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha and Becky walked up to the desk of the motel where Dean and Alexa were sitting. “Becky’s engaged guys.”

Alexa furrowed her brows. “What are you talking about?” Becky put her left hand on the counter, the diamond glimmering in the fluorescent light.

Dean massaged his chin. “Huh. So that’s what Roman was talking about when he said you had a ring on your ring finger.”

“Damn, Becks,” Alexa said, examining the ring. “It’s huge.”

Dean snickered. “That’s what _she_ said.” Alexa elbowed him in his side. "Oww."

Becky took a deep breath. “Where’s Roman?”

“Right behind you,” Roman said as he and Seth walked up to the group.

Becky shoved her left hand in his face. “You knew about this and didn’t tell me I had a frickin ring on my finger?”

“I thought I was seeing shit,” Roman said defensively. “You’re the one who has an engagement ring on her finger and didn’t know it.”

“Wait,” Alexa said. “You got engaged to that sexy skyscraper? She stopped by about an hour ago.”

Becky turned to her. “What did she say?”

“She was looking for you but I lied and said I didn’t know you.”

“Why would you do that? She was looking for the ring,” Becky whined.

“Uhh, that’s what you told us to do when your sexual escapades come back to haunt you, is it not?” Dean stated. “It’s not our faults you got engaged after one crazy, drunken night.”

“Did she at least leave a number or something?” Sasha asked.

Alex and Seth made eye contact, both their eyes wide. “Nope,” they said simultaneously.

Becky’s gaze ping-ponged between them. “Why do I get the strange feelin that yer both lyin?”

Alexa caved in. “She wrote her name and number down on a piece of paper but Seth tore it up and threw it in the trash ‘cause he thought she was a stalker,” she blurted out.

If looks could kill, the one Becky gave Seth would’ve ended him on the spot. Seth stepped back as Becky launched herself at him but Roman managed to grab her by the waist and turn her away from him.

“I was just looking out for you,” Seth defensively stated. “How was I supposed to know you got engaged to her after a one night stand?”

“Let me go, Roman.”

“Calm down and I will,” Roman told Becky.

“I am calm,” Becky shouted.

“No she’s not,” Sasha laughed.

“Don’t let her go or she’ll try to kill me for leaving that note in her room this morning.” Dean quickly covered his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“ _You_ wrote that note?” Becky hollered. She tried to climb over the counter to get to him but Roman picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

Alexa noticed two couples walking into the motel. “Alright people, take this mess outside. We have a business to run, remember?”

“This stays between us,” Becky warned before she allowed Roman to carry her outside. Sasha followed closely behind. When they were out of the building, Roman set Becky down.

“You still don’t remember anything?” He asked.

Becky sighed. “Only that her name is Charlotte and that we met at the club downtown.”

“Do you remember seeing her before you met at the club?” Sasha asked.

Becky shook her head. “No. I’d never forget a face like that.”

“Maybe your best bet is to look her up on Facebook or something,” Roman suggested.

“That’s gonna take forever,” Becky whined. “Do you know how many people are named Charlotte? ‘Cause I don’t and I’m not lookin forward to findin out.”

“Maybe if you kept it in your pants for a change, you wouldn’t be on a wild goose chase looking for a woman who proposed to you and whose name is Charlotte,” Sasha chimed in.

Becky waved her off. “Oh shut up.”

“We gotta find this girl,” Roman said. “What if she’s married and you were a hall pass?”

“Thanks Roman,” Becky responded, sarcasm dripping from her tone. “That statement does _wonders _for my confidence.”__

____

____

Sasha thought for a moment. “Do you at least remember what she looked like?"

Becky nodded, a smile creeping onto her features. “Tall, _very_ athletic, body of a Goddess with incredible thighs I’d gladly let her wrap around my head again.”

"Thirsty much?” Sasha said with a hearty laugh.

"Yes,” Becky said matter-of-factly. “Yes I am.” Then she remembered something. “She’s a personal trainer.” 

Sasha turned to Roman. “Finn has a gym on 9th street, right? Maybe he knows something about her."

Becky excitedly tapped Sasha’s arm. “Yeah he does.”

"But,” Roman drawled out. “He’s out of town ‘til Monday, remember?”

“Ah shit.” Becky huffed. “I guess I have to wait ‘til then.”

Roman began walking back into the Motel. “In the meantime, see what you can find out about her from the internet.”

Becky gave him two thumbs up as the door shut behind him. Sasha linked their arms together as they walked back to Becky’s car.

“Let’s go find your future wife,” she teased.


End file.
